Hasta el día en que yo abandone este mundo
by Claudia1542
Summary: Hasta el día en que yo abandone este mundo, Ohara seguirá viva, Ohara y sus eruditos, su terrorífica verdad y su indudable poder. Y llevo eso como una losa cargada a la espalda.
1. PRÓLOGO

* * *

PRÓLOGO.

Una se hace fuerte a base de experiencia, vivencias que llegan en forma de golpes, derrotas y dolor, pero te fortalecen. Nunca fui una niña feliz, ni siquiera una niña que fuera a caballo entre la felicidad y la desdicha. Si tuviera que resumir mi infancia diría que fue corta y triste. Sí, recuerdo momentos felices, esa sensación de que el pecho te va a explotar, pero son recuerdos vagos que mi mente guarda torpemente.

Una memoria que quedó clavada en mi ser por toda mi existencia, fue el día en que mi tierra quedó reducida a cenizas. No sólo mi tierra, ni siquiera su gente, si no todo el saber, la historia, las claves que se escondían, altas y fuertes, entre aquellos árboles. Poca gente se puede hacer una idea real del daño que se causó ese fatídico día al resto de la humanidad.

¿Proteger al mundo? Eso es lo que vinieron a hacer, a salvar a la tierra de los horrores que se estudiaban en Ohara, tierra de eruditos. Sólo protegían sus secretos.

Todo lo que moraba en aquellas tierras, tranquilas hasta ese momento, quedaron reducidas y guardadas en mi, mientras yo viva. Hasta el día en que yo abandone este mundo, Ohara seguirá viva, Ohara y sus eruditos, su terrorífica verdad y su indudable poder. Y llevo eso como una losa cargada a la espalda. ¿Cómo vive una niña de tan sólo ocho años con esa carga?

Como puede. Aquí y allá, con campesinos humildes, gente de pueblo que ponía un plato en mi mesa y una cama para mí a cambio de perder mi día ayudando en lo que fuera. Pero a menudo la codicia podía más que el alma samaritana de la gente. A menudo las sonrisas de bienvenida escondían anhelos de riqueza. Y es que setenta y nueve millones de berries no llaman a tu puerta cada día a pedir asilo.

Siendo traicionada, y viéndome obligada a traicionar, fui creciendo y malviviendo aquí y allí, en tierra y en el mar. Pronto encontré maneras de ganarme protección, o al menos de generar la duda de si valía más la pena mi recompensa o mi cooperación. Tanto huir, tanto ocultarme de la justicia, me estaban convirtiendo en toda una experta fugitiva. Y para muchos bandidos de la mar, tener a una chica tan joven y tan curtida en esto de torear a la marina, era una ventaja. Así que fui haciéndome un carácter misterioso y duro, no es conveniente mostrar todas tus cartas cuando lidias con piratas rudos y enormes día a día.

Pero había más cosas en la que yo era buena, y las fui descubriendo poco a poco. Era muy persuasiva y me costaba poco obtener información. Tenía muchos conocimientos sobre muchos temas y aprendí a tener pocos reparos en hacer cosas que nunca me había planteado hacer.

Crecí deprisa, y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya no era una niña. Siempre fui alta y me desarrollé rápido, por lo que tuve que aprender a cambiar mi pose de inocencia por una de seguridad y poder. Necesitaba ser poderosa para no caer en manos de nadie. De banda en banda, de aliado en aliado, hasta que no podía exprimir más de ellos, cuando notaba que ya no confiaban en mí. Era el momento de salir, si podía ser borrando todo rastro de mi existencia. Y si ello implicaba destruir alguna organización, todo era por mi supervivencia, que al fin y al cabo era lo primordial para mí.

Siempre me he preguntado quién sería Nico Robin si mi madre no se hubiera ido al mar, si en Ohara no se infringiera la ley, si nunca hubiera comido una Akuma no mi. No sería una asesina, una experta en huir, una persona que ha causado daño, no tendría la obligación de usar una máscara como si fuera un fortín. Mi vida hubiera sido distinta, quizás aún viviría en Ohara, quizás ya tendría hijos, quizás no debería torturarme con preguntas sin respuesta.

Todo eso me ha llevado a ser la reina del misterio, la discreción hecha mujer. Cosa que me ha ayudado a pasar desapercibida hasta que necesitara ser vista, me ha ayudado a tirar adelante, pero me ha convertido en una persona tan reservada que me siento incapaz de compartir mis sentimientos o incluso mis opiniones. Dicen que uno es esclavo de lo que dice y dueño de lo que calla. Como lo único valioso que yo podía poseer es lo que pueda tener dentro de mi mente, es mejor guardar la información en secreto hasta que sea requerida. Es lo único mío que no puede serme arrebatado, mi mente. Y lo que yo guarde en ella es poder. Y ese poder es el único lujo que me podía permitir.

Por lo que mi fachada de mujer misteriosa e inteligente me valió para crear algunas alianzas y mucha desconfianza. Que la gente no acabara de confiar en mí era lo normal, pero la desconfianza suele desembocar en miedo, y que me tuvieran miedo o respeto me dejaba la ocasión de actuar más libremente. Me di cuenta que para sobrevivir yo también debía basarme siempre en la desconfianza total, porque pronto aprendí que nadie iba a dar nada por mí si no me lo ganaba, y que los lazos que aparentemente se creaban eran de papel y en cualquier momento podían jugármela.

Así que iba a intentar no hundirme nunca junto con los que me rodeaban. Aunque en ocasiones me era necesario hacer algo para provocar que algunas bandas de disolvieran o desaparecieran, sobretodo cuando me había visto obligada a traicionarles. Pero eso son temas escabrosos.

He realizado muchas profesiones pero sólo hay una verdadera para mí. Esa que adquirí cuando era una niña y que sigue dentro de mí porque es lo único que me ayuda a seguir. Soy arqueóloga, con todo lo que ello significa, y estudio los phoneglyphs, cargando con hasta la última consecuencia. Soy consciente de que mi vida ha girado en torno a estudiar esas milenarias piedras, que sin ellas mi vida entera hubiera sido diferente. Pero ya que lo perdí todo, voy a apostarme hasta la última carta por ese sueño.

Por eso fui recopilando información aquí y allí, escuchando cuando no debía, preguntando de forma curiosa, siempre indirectamente, y todo ello me llevó a Alabasta. Tierra de ardientes arenas que parecía poder proporcionarme mi pedacito de pétrea sabiduría. Decidí dejar a la banda que en ese momento me acogía y partí hacia mi sueño. Poco después supe que mi antigua banda había sido capturada por la marina, pero yo ya descansaba segura y tranquila en una mansión.

Ese hombre quería algo de mí, algo importante, y yo anhelaba ver ese phoneglyph más que nada en este mundo. El único precio a pagar era que si la piedra no contenía un pedazo de historia, si no los planos de una de las armas ancestrales, debía proporcionarle la información a ese tipo. No esperaba encontrarme en el mundo otra persona que se dedicara a buscar las piedras milenarias, aunque fuera para otros menesteres menos arqueológicos.

Me dio lo mismo, poco podía perder. A cambio de alojamiento y protección hasta que encontráramos la piedra, yo debía convertirme en el primer agente de una organización secreta y ayudarle a encontrar a las personas adecuadas para formar una banda capaz de dar un golpe de estado. Nunca me había topado con un Shichibukai, pensé que podría ser interesante seguirle el juego, total, una brizna de esperanza se paseaba ante mí. Iba a ver un phoneglyph.

* * *

**Bueno, hola holita!!**

**Vuelvo a estar akí, para presentaros una parida mía xD hace tiempo k tengo escrito esto, pero lo he reléido y no le veo fallos monumentales (sólo he cambiado una farse que me pareció redundante...), así k lo cuelgo...**

**Si alguien lo ha soportado, plis, le agradecería k me dijera como prefiere k siga este fic... en teoria iba a ser un repaso de lo k ha vivido robin saga tras saga... pero tb puede ser algo sobre la relación entre zoro y robin saga trás saga xDDD**

**Lo dejo en vuestras manos *_* hacedmelo saber ;)**

**Besos!!**


	2. ALABASTA

**Bueno bueno, segundo capítulo de esta hsitoria rara xD que aun no sé a dónde me va a llevar... pero en fin, seguiré con ella hasta que termine op, si puedo xDDDD repasando saga a saga lo que pasa por la cabeza de nuestra arqueóloga favorita según mis pensamientos. Disfrutad :P**

* * *

ALABASTA.

Soy una falsa reina. Soy una señora de cartón-piedra que cuando se mira al espejo no ve más que una soñadora frustrada. Lujo, poder y aplausos, ¿de qué me sirve todo eso? En mi interior estoy vacía, hueca, inútil, como una muñeca rota. Tanto tiempo a la sombra, con tan sólo una raya de luz esperanzadora, que ahora se ha apagado para siempre. Y ya sólo hay oscuridad.

Por un momento he pensado en tirarlo todo por la borda, en abandonarme aquí. Total, ese crío ya tuvo lo que quería, ya me sacó de entre las ruinas para salvar mi vida. Nunca sabrá si me muero aquí tirada entre la arena. Sería tan fácil como cerrar los ojos y dejar que mi sangre se mezcle con la arena de esa tierra desagradecida. Tan sencillo como no hacer nada, abandonarlo todo, mis ambiciones, mis sueños, es fácil.

¿Tirar por tierra lo que llevo peleando toda mi vida? No, no es eso lo que quiero, por eso inhalé todo el aire que mis exhaustos pulmones me permitieron y me cargué de valor. Poco a poco pude levantarme, y me arrastré sin rumbo fijo bajo el sol castigador.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Mis opciones no eran muchas, y no podía descartar ninguna de ellas. Alabasta parecía destinada a acabar hecha escombros, así que la opción de esconderme no era viable. Tenía que pensar en algo, y tenía que hacerlo ya. Miles de imágenes cruzaron por mi mente a gran velocidad, mientras yo hacía todos mis esfuerzos para sacar algo en claro.

Lo único que supe con certeza era que deseaba morir en aquél apestoso sótano, tumba de reyes y casi la mía. Pero aquél vivaracho muchacho, empecinado y seguro, me sacó, despojándome de mi libertad. Entonces la idea se me pasó por la cabeza como un rayo, y tuve tentaciones de desecharla enseguida. Soy un demonio con una maldición sobre mí, y todas las bandas que me acogen acaban hechas pedazos. ¿Realmente esa humilde tripulación merecía que mi maldición cayera sobre ella?

No sería una buena asesina, un buen miembro de la Baroque Works, si no hubiera hecho mi tarea, si no supiera todo acerca de los Mugiwara. Los conocía a todos todo lo que se puede conocer a alguien con mis métodos, recopilando información. Pero estaba segura de que a la mayoría de ellos podría convencerles fácilmente de que me aceptaran, aunque fuera temporalmente.

Luego me dio lo mismo si aquella gente sufría mi lastre, no me importaba si acababan todos muertos, yo necesitaba salir de allí. Y puesto que no se me había permitido morir cuando lo deseé, ahora aquél muchacho debería cargar conmigo. Me pareció lo justo. No me iba a suponer mucho esfuerzo convencerle si mis conocimientos no eran erróneos. Ni él, ni el reno ni el narigudo parecían mucho problema. Tampoco la mujer, la navegante. Según mi información, algo de valor y es tuya. El cocinero, parecía serio y desconfiado, pero estaba segura de que sabría como ganármelo, y sin mover un solo dedo. El último de ellos, el único quizás que podía representar un reto, era el espadachín. Sin duda era de quién más información tenía y sin embargo al que menos podía calar. Tuve que investigarlo tiempo atrás, cuando la banda buscaba una rápida y sólida expansión. Reuní todos los datos que pude y planeé un modo de acercamiento.

El resultado: mató al mensajero. Y nosotros nos quedamos sin sus servicios. Una pena, a mi parecer, porque aquél chico parecía tener mucho potencial. Entonces tendría que esforzarme por convencerle a él también, aunque aun no tenía claro cómo. Tengo entendido que el espadachín es noble y fiel a su capitán en todo, por lo que si el del sombrero de paja me aceptaba, faena hecha. O eso pensaba yo.

Luego me planteé la posibilidad de que alguno de los tripulantes del barco que me disponía a ocupar muriera en batalla. Alabasta no era en ese momento un campo de rosas precisamente, y la idea de que muchos cayeran tenía cabida. Eso me facilitaría la faena, sobretodo si todos caían. Podría irme en el barco yo sola, curar mis heridas y empezar de cero en otro lugar. Problema resuelto. De cierto modo sería una suerte que eso me pasara, pero esperaría en el barco por ellos. De todas formas no estaba en mis plenas facultades, me vendría bien esperar y sanar un poco. No era seguro zarpar en mi estado. Si era abordada yo sola, poca cosa podría hacer por proteger la vida nueva que me había sido regalada.

Me pregunto cuántas vidas tengo, cuántas oportunidades más me merezco. En aquél momento estaba claro que tenía, una vez más, una oportunidad de seguir adelante que no merecía. Nadie le pidió a ese chico que me salvara, igual que nadie se lo pidió a ese arrogante almirante. Pero ahí estaba, arrastrando mis penas por la arena fatua y ardiente, inhalando lo que podría ser mi último suspiro.

Quería salvarme, iba a aprovechar esa vida regalada todo lo que pudiera. No sé de dónde logré sacar las fuerzas, tal vez de la desesperada esperanza que me obligué a sentir, pero logré llegar a mi destino. Era una locura, todo era una rematada locura, pero era mi única salida. En ese punto sólo me quedaba hacer dos cosas: sanarme y esperar.

Sanarme podía ser un problema. Tenía varias heridas, muchas superficiales, pero me iban a dar problemas. Encontré enseres médicos, y logré llegar hasta una cama que quedaba bastante escondida. Deduje que era el dormitorio de la navegante.

Esperar no iba a ser un problema. Estaba más que acostumbrada a ello, así que me dejé llevar por lo que el cuerpo me pedía y dormí. Mis recuerdos de esos días son borrosos e inexactos. Me dediqué a dormir, comer y curarme. Repuse fuerzas, encontré ropas nuevas que pude usar y me hice un esquema mental, bastante exacto me atrevo a decir, del barco en mi mente.

Era una embarcación pequeña y ya tenía pensado dónde y cómo esconderme en caso de ser necesario. La había recorrido palmo a palmo varias veces, cosa no demasiado complicada debido al tamaño del navío, impregnándome de cada sensación, como si las fustigadas maderas pudieran narrarme las batallas vividas. Imaginé qué tipo de aventuras habrían tenido esos jóvenes alocados y temerarios, qué cosas habrían causado los evidentes daños que sufría el barco. Poco a poco, a través de sus cosas, fui haciéndome una idea aun más precisa de cómo eran mis futuros nakamas.

Constaté que no iba a tener problemas para ser una de ellos pero, una vez más, el espadachín me desconcertó. No era capaz de entenderlo por completo, no podía planificar una estrategia. Decidí dejarlo todo al destino. No creí que por uno sólo que se opusiera a mí fuera a ser rechazada. Y quién sabía si no podría ganármelo de alguna forma poco ortodoxa, fuera de lo común. Soy consciente de mis armas naturales, debo serlo para estar viva. Creí saber cómo usarlas y rezar para que surtieran efecto.

Hice café y con tan sólo el aroma ya me sentí mejor. El olor a café era un placer, sólo comparable a su sabor, y el efecto que causa en mí es inmediato y duradero. Me siento lúcida, despierta y puedo dedicarme a pensar. Me senté en uno de los bancos de la diminuta cocina, lugar dónde deduje que hacían más vida, y cerré los ojos relajadamente. Inhalé aire fuertemente por la nariz, y el olor cálido y hogareño me inundó.

Evoqué rápidamente los últimos cinco años de mi vida. Recordé brevemente cada reunión, cada comida, cada conversación, cada mancha de sangre en mi expediente, cada vez que dije sí cuando quería decir no, cada vez que actué contra mis principios, cada vez que algo hacía un poco más profunda la grieta en mi brillante armadura. Y ahí estaba yo, o lo que quedaba del yo que siempre quise ser. Tirada en la cocina de un barco, con dificultades para respirar, cansada y evocando mi triste existencia. Me sentía patética y sucia, y una vez más me prometí que iba a cambiar, que iba a aprovechar mi nueva vida para hacer algo mejor.

Y nada mejor para empezar que meterme por la fuerza en una banda de piratas que no me había hecho nada. Mi nueva vida empezaba como todas las que la precedían, haciendo daño a los demás. Así que mis promesas de vida nueva quedaban sólo en eso en un principio, en simples sueños que no pensaba poder llevar a cabo. Vivir una vida normal parecía imposible, y más si mi única esperanza de salir de allí respirando era volver a hacer lo que mejor se me daba: usar y engañar.

Pero no sé a quién pretendía engañar. Una vez más me preguntaba qué entendía yo por una vida normal. En Alabasta había tenido la vida más normal de todas las que yo recordaba haber tenido. Un techo donde dormir, comida siempre que la necesitaba, compañía y las mínimas relaciones interpersonales de cortesía. Sin embargo no era eso lo que quería. En mi diccionario una vida normal significaba libertad. Y la libertad es una cosa con la que todos nacen, menos yo. En la tierra de arena yo vivía en una jaula de cristal, una celda invisible. A ojos de todo el reino yo era una mujer afortunada, libre y envidiada, pero yo no envidiaría unas cadenas de humo que me mantenían atada y me obligaban a actuar de un modo determinado.

Necesitaba la libertad de ser yo. Pero no se me estaba permitido vivir ni tan siquiera, era mucho anhelar una vida normal. Podía dar gracias por cada segundo más que respiraba, porque en mi caso era más de lo que merecía.

Una vida nueva, y un cuerno. Era una vida como todas las demás, una etapa que iba a quemar como todas las demás. Nada podría cambiar y lo único que me hacía mantener mi absurda ilusión era ese chico de goma y su modo de hablarme.

Aguardé hasta que llegaron y me mantuve oculta hasta que la cosa amainó. Sí, ni siquiera con ellos salir de aquél infierno era cosa sencilla, e hice bien en mantenerme en las sombras. Pero temía el momento de dar la cara. Todo tenía que ser una pantomima perfecta al milímetro, calculada de antemano con total minuciosidad. Tenía que ser mejor actriz que nunca, al fin y al cabo, era una de las cosas que mejor de me daba. Fingir y fingir, siempre tenía que recurrir a lo mismo. Tal vez era lo único que la vida me ofrecía, máscaras y disfraces absurdos.

Y en general la representación dio los frutos que esperaba. Pocas sorpresas, y todo fue rápido y limpio. No había perdido mi toque, cosa que fue un alivio, dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraba mi cuerpo. Pese a todo, la elaborada farsa me dio un momentáneo placer. Si era capaz de seguir con ello tenía asegurado mi futuro inmediato, aun cuando acabara con aquella banda si es que el patrón se repetía. Luego sentí un pinchazo de remordimientos, porque definitivamente me había abandonado a lo sencillo, dejando de lado mis promesas de vida nueva, y me entregué a lo que mejor se me daba una vez más. Jamás iba a tener una vida sin mentir, actuar y disfrazarme.

En cuestión de minutos, todos mis nuevos e ingenuos nakamas estaban de mi lado, excepto uno. El capitán fue sencillo, el que más si no contamos al cocinero. Luego le siguieron los demás, uno a uno, todo según mis planes. Pero no él, no el ojito derecho del capitán. Supe desde el principio que no iba a ser sencillo, y lo corroboré en cuanto le vi.

Me miraba fijamente, sin reparos y de forma fría y dura. No me quitó la vista de encima en todo el rato, ni cuando se quejaba por mi presencia. Me estudiaba, y yo le estudiaba a él, y todo podría haber quedado en eso. Él manifestó su rechazo, y aguantó el tipo aun cuando todos sus nakamas iban saltando a mi lado del ring uno a uno. Él seguía ahí, estoico, contra mí.

Tal vez mi única vía era dejar que el tiempo pasara, intentar un acercamiento suave e írmelo ganando lentamente. Demostrarle que era de fiar, que no iba a hacerles ningún daño. Pero precisamente él conocía a la Baroque Works algo mejor que sus compañeros, y me identificaba con la organización. No iba a ser fácil. Sonreí cuando le vi subir las escaleras y le seguí, dejando al cocinero con la palabra en la boca.

Me apoyé en la baranda y dejé que el viento meciera mis cabellos. Era una sensación agradable, el viento en mi pelo, Alabasta dejada atrás y los gritos de mis nuevos nakamas por todo el navío. Empezó a parecerme no tan mala idea eso de meterme en el barco de los Mugiwara.

* * *

**Pues esto ha sido todo ^^ por ahora ^^ ya he empezado el capítulo siguiente, Skypiea, donde la relación entre nuestros dos personages principales se estrecha un poquito ;)**

**Sobretodo agradecer a todos los que dejan reviews! soys los mejores ^^**

**- Gabe Logan: gracias por estar siempre ahí!! me alegro k te guste y espero verte por akí ;)**

**- Hime-chan_kyu: dios, calla :P me halagas mucho ^^ me encanta servir de ejemplo por mi forma de escribir... la pena es k ahora op no me da mucho margen y no puedo escribir mucho... pero algo hago :P y ok ok, será ZoRo, aunk puede k bastante leve... seguro k os gusta xDDD Gracias!**

**- Double: Gracias y espero k lo disfrutes ^^**

**- Nemo Robin: aki tienes más ^^ y seh, será algo ZoRo... gracias por tu review!!**

**- Flames to Dust: Espero k esto haya satisfecho lo que me pedías ^^ no es bien bien lo k e sugeriste, pero ya lo tenía escrito xDDDD y espeor k haya superado las expectativas al menos. tampoco kería meterme mucho en eso, si no expresar los sentimientos de robin respecto a las cosas k le toca vivir. No voy a profundizar demasiado en nada, excepto, kizás, en los phonegliphs y en Ohara. Espero verte por aki y gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!!**

**Y con esto y un bizcocho, hasta otro día a las 8 ;)**

**¡¡¡¡DEJAR REVIEWS ADELGAZA!!!!**


End file.
